


Crossroads

by oumami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, enjoy lol, uuhh ive been thinkin about making this for a little while so idk where im going with this but uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Umi is a detective who works in the night with her two companions to cease evil activities. She is passionate, enthusiastic and always ready for another adventure. However, everything changes when her girlfriend, Eli, is murdered by an unknown criminal. While fighting her way out of the pits of despair, she becomes determined to discover who the culprit is. Through her investigation, she discovers secrets beyond what she ever dreamed of finding the answers to.EliUmi detective AU. New chapter releases every Wednesday!





	1. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter names are based off songs on my spotify cuz i couldn't think of names for them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this one is truce by twenty one pilots

_ 9/26/17 _

 

Today had marked one month since Eli was killed. Normally Umi would have been able to recover from such an event, but after one month, she was still sitting on her bed, in the same spot, silently mourning the death of her girlfriend. 

 

But somehow, today felt different. For the first time since the tragedy, Umi had felt a surge of electricity run through her. She wasn’t sure what caused it; she didn’t have any other plans besides to sit and stare, mindlessly.  _ What does it mean?  _ She didn’t know if it had been a sign, or maybe-

 

Umi’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard soft knock at the door. “It’s open,” she yelled weakly from her spot in bed. She heard the door open, followed by the click-clack of boots coming towards her room. Her door creaked open slowly, quietly, and she was greeted by Nozomi. Nozomi had come to visit her a few times in the past month, along with many phone calls and texts. Most of the time, Umi did nothing but give solemn, uninterested replies. 

 

“Hey, Umi-chan,” Nozomi greeted with a small wave. Umi glanced at her as a reply. Nozomi clenched her fists very subtly, and made her way to Umi’s vicinity. 

 

“Have you eaten today? Or had anything to drink?” Nozomi asked, every part of her questions filled with genuine concern. 

 

“Yes. I had Chinese takeout and water.” Nozomi sighed quietly, sad as usual to see her normally healthy-eating friend give up like this. 

 

“Hm, okay…well, I know this is kind of a stretch, but Rin-chan and I were wondering if you’d like to-” Nozomi was cut off when Umi held her hand up, signaling Nozomi to stop. “I’ll pass,” she spoke bluntly. “thank you though.” 

 

“Oh, okay…” instead of protesting, Nozomi just stood up and began to walk away. She looked at Umi one more time and sighed. 

 

“Umi-chan, listen,” she began. “I know I say this every time I come over, but-” 

 

Umi held up her hand again. “Yes, I know. I know-” Umi was cut off when Nozomi talked over her, audibly frustrated. 

 

“No, you clearly don’t know. Let me talk.” Nozomi demanded. “Umi, I miss you. We miss you. Rin-chan and I,  Nicocchi  and Maki-chan, we all miss you. And we miss Elichika too. I can’t make you do anything, but I can tell you that it isn’t fair to the rest of us how you are reacting to this situation.” Nozomi took a breath and Umi looked up, and Nozomi could see a real, genuine feeling in her bright eyes.

 

“And I’m not exaggerating when I say all this,” Nozomi continued. “Rin is seriously worried. She doesn’t get as many chances to visit you as I do, and it worries her to Hell and back when you don’t answer her calls and texts. We aren’t trying to be annoying when we contact you. We just want to know how you’re doing. I know it’s too much to ask of you to instantly escape the mental state you’re in, but please. Please think about it. Please at least answer your phone. Is that too much to ask for?”

 

Umi looked down, at her hands, then back up at Nozomi. “Nozomi I...I’m not sure you understand,” Umi muttered, and Nozomi gave a perplexed look. Umi stood up, and Nozomi stepped back, surprised.

 

“Nozomi, I am trying. I swear. I know it may not seem like it, but recently, things have been different. I’ve been thinking a lot lately. I really, really don’t know what I’m going to do.” Umi stepped back a bit, falling back onto her bed as her head fell into the palms of her hands. “This is...really hard for me...because I’ve been so spoiled my whole life, and I’ve never lost someone who I was so close to,” Umi looked back up, holding back tears. “I just didn’t know how to react, and I forgot about the world around me, and-” Umi stopped when she began to cry. 

 

Nozomi pulled her into a hug, something Umi hadn’t had in a long time; not since just a month ago, when Eli hugged her before leaving for work. 


	2. house of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi & Rin are able to lift Umi’s spirits enough for her to start work again, but Umi starts a separate investigation of Eli’s death. Nico and Maki have a fight about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaay this au is finally off hiatus!!! i had no motivation to write it for MONTHS but now we're back to new chapters every wednesday! enjoy!! (ps i changed the name to crossroads bc the other one was just a placeholder name.)
> 
> title is "house of memories" by p!atd

_ 10/6  _

 

“Thank you very much,” Umi said, smiling at the waitress. It was her first time out in a month and a half, she agreed to go out for lunch with Nozomi and Rin. 

 

“So, Umi-chan,” Nozomi began, taking a bite of her salad. “We brought you here to ask you about something.” 

 

Umi glanced up at the two, confused. “Yes?”

 

“Um...it’s been a month since you stopped working, and we miss you a lot…” Rin began, flustered. “We just wanted to know if you’d be coming back soon…” 

 

Umi looked down at her lap, and sighed. “I guess it was improper of me to quit so suddenly, I’m sorry about that.” 

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry!” Nozomi reassured, smiling at her. 

 

“Well...I suppose I could come back?”   
  


“Really?” Rin exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat. “It’d be so nice to have your help!” 

 

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you guys something for a while.” Umi announced and Nozomi and Rin looked at her, intrigued.

 

“Well, I was just wondering...instead of solving cases with you guys, do you think I could run my own case?” 

 

Rin and Nozomi exchanged glances, then looked back at Umi. “Sure?” Nozomi said, confused. “Is there something in particular that you wanted to investigate?” 

 

“Yeah, I want to find out who killed Eli.”

 

Umi continued to eat her food, but Nozomi and Rin started at her in shock. 

 

“W-woah, Umi-chan, are you sure?” Rin stuttered.

 

“Positive. I spent a whole month doing nothing, and now I’m ready to find out what happened.”

 

Nozomi smiled at Umi, and nodded. All their friends were very upset when Eli had died, and they were glad that Umi had a motive to come back to work.

“Of course. You have every right to wonder, and you’re a skilled enough detective to do it yourself.” Nozomi explained.

 

“But you wouldn’t mind helping us out with little things, right?” Rin added curiously.

 

“No, that’s fine.” Umi responded, smiling. “Are Nico and Maki still working?” 

 

Rin and Nozomi exchanged a glance, and then looked back at Umi. 

 

“They haven’t been getting along so well recently, but they are civil at work.” Nozomi told Umi.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they broke up.” Rin added, and they all giggled. After more banter, Nozomi paid the bill and they all walked back to Umi’s apartment.

 

-

 

Nico sighed, glaring at Maki when she walked into the small house. “What the hell is wrong with you now?” Maki sneered, causing Nico to stand up.

 

“Why are you so mad at me all the time? Is there something going on that you aren’t telling me?” Nico prompted, following Maki into their room. 

 

“No.” Maki said sternly, but Nico noticed her hesitate before she said so.

 

“I knew it,” Nico muttered. “I knew you were hiding something. What the hell is it?” Nico yelled at her girlfriend.

 

“It doesn’t matter! Nothing has mattered to you since Eli died. You and I haven’t gone on any dates, or really hung out at all! You make your excuses about work but I know it’s because you don’t wanna see me!” Maki yelled back.

 

“Like hell I’m making excuses,” Nico scoffed. “I work double because Umi isn’t there to help out, and you don’t really work much either. But do you see me complaining?” Nico shot at Maki. Maki tried to speak, but Nico interfered.

 

“No! You don’t! Because even though Eli had been my best friend for as long as we’d known each other, I don’t deserve to sit around and grieve. That’s for Umi. She deserves it, and I’m willing to work for her.” as Nico went on, she noticed Maki was pulling her clothes out of her drawers and moving them to her suitcase.

 

“What are you…” Nico began, but trailed off as she stalked over to Maki.

 

“I don’t think…” Maki looked up at Nico. “I don’t think it’s going to work. I don’t think we work well together like we used to.” 

 

“So after one fight you’re done? That’s it?” Nico asked in disbelief.

 

“It doesn’t matter how many fights we have. Just this one has proved that it’s not happening.” Maki said quietly, pulling her suitcase into the kitchen.

 

“That can’t seriously be it! What the hell are you hiding from me?” Nico persisted. Maki angirly slammed a drawer shut, and stomped over to Nico. 

 

“Fine! You wanna know something? I’ve been planning to break up with you for weeks,” Maki began. “Because I’m leaving Lily White.” Nico instantly stepped back in shock. 

 

“What? Since when?” Nico asked.

 

“Since I realized how much I don’t matter there.” before Nico could protest, Maki grabbed her bag and angirly stomped out of the house, leaving Nico in a mix of sadness, anger and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
